


Grow Old Together

by AshMarx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor angst if you squint, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMarx/pseuds/AshMarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know what it means to fall, and Gabriel gives him an answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fic, so I hope you enjoy. If you've got any requests, you can send me an ask on tumblr at moriartyfixitforme. Comments would be lovely:)

"So what does falling really mean?" Sam asked, his hand running through Gabriel's soft hair. Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow and glared at him. Ever the drama queen, he was. 

"Seriously going to ask that right now? Mood killer, Samsquatch."

Sam gave him the infamous puppy eyes, and Gabriel couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. He fell back and rested his head on Sams' chest again. Running a hand up the expanse of skin before him, he thought of a not-complicated way to explain falling. 

"It means to...be cast out. Of course, there are angels who choose to fall, by rebelling. You lose all connection to the other angels and literally rip out your Grace. No mojo, no wings, nothing. You become human, with all the perks and promises."

Sam frowned slightly and shuddered. "Wow, that sounds...extremely painful."

Gabriel laughed dryly. "It is. In your terms, it's like ripping out your heart and rubbing lemon and salt on the hole left in your chest."

"Why would an angel do that if it's so painful?" Sam asked. Gabriel smiled to himself and kissed Sam's chest.

"For love, kiddo." he said quietly. Sam look down at his archangel, big honey eyes staring up at him. He understood now; why angels would fall. If he was an angel, he would fall in a second for Gabriel. 

"You wanna know a secret?" Gabriel asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Sam nodded, and began to stroke the angel's hair again. Gabriel hummed appreciatively and leaned into the touch.

"Well, the secret is," he whispered, "that now I'm growing old with you."


End file.
